escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Colleen Ballinger
Colleen Ballinger is one the nine guests invited to help save the town of Everlock by Joey Graceffa in season 3 of Escape the Night, and plays the role of The Disco Dancer. ''' She is most remembered for being voted in by the group to be killed in the maiden of madness in the episode Twin Dolls. She is the fifth guest to be killed in Season 3. She also appears as ''The Duchess ''in Season 4. Role '''Season 3 Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Colleen is one of the 9 Youtubers who got the letter from Joey to save the town of Everlock. She arrives with Teala and Manny as The Disco Dancer. After a few hours, she waits with the group and says that she thought that this was going to be a collab. Just as they were about to leave, Joey Graceffa arrives with a Society Against Evil suitcase and they are then sent to the 1970’s. The guests are then introduced by a clown and enter Everlock. Colleen explains to Teala and Manny how they should use their skills in the town. After a while the group meets Calliope, a kind of gypsy who makes prediction that ‘he’s coming’. Just then, Mortimer’s mom is killed and the clowns come and capture Colleen as well as Roi and Joey Graceffa in the RV. The clown explains that in sunrise, the Carnival Master will return. The three try to unlock their locks and succeed and they then find a journal which says that the Carnival Master while return and kill everyone. Joey confessed that they need to escape, but they all fail and all of the guests are captured and tied to a Merry Go Round. The clowns explain that unless they throw a 12, they will gut the first person they stop at. The episode ends with the Merry Go Round spinning and the guests freaking out and yelling. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Colleen, along with Joey, Teala Dunn, Nikita, and JC Caylen sneak into a clown disco wearing clown disguises to retrieve the song needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box artifact. After the Killer Clown Leader became suspicious of the group trying to figure out the locked box, Colleen hopped on one of the stages and started dancing, acting as the main distraction for a while. After the challenge, Colleen started telling Roi and JC to vote Teala into the death challenge. Matt overheard part of Colleen's conversation, and decided to tell Teala himself that her name was being mentioned by almost everyone. Nikita and Joey are also shown to vote in Teala. After Safiya, Teala and Matt come back from the death challenge alive, Colleen expresses her fear because JC was one of the smartest players of the night. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Episode 4 - The Man with No Name Colleen is the last one to be chosen, joining Manny’s team by default. Later their team wins, giving Colleen immunity from voting. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Colleen doesn't believe that Joey is telling the whole truth and pushes him to reveal that he had died and was brought back to save Everlock. Because he has kept stuff, she doesn't believe him. Episode 6 - Twin Dolls Colleen is voted in by Joey, Manny, Nikita, Ro, and Safiya and with her being the only one to vote for Rosanna and with odds being 5 to 1 Colleen is voted into the Maiden of Madness. Colleen dies this episode. Episode 10- The Carnival Master Colleen is seen in the Carnival master's crystal, hinting that she would appeared again in Season 4. Season 4 Episode 1 Colleen escapes from her exhibit in the Museum of the Dead, with the help of Joey and Bretman. However, she is not grateful as she still holds a grudge against Joey. She is later captured along with Alex, Justine and Rosanna. While captured, she happily reunites with Mortimer (while breaking the 4th wall, by talking about how she got married and had a baby despite being dead). Joey tries to tell her and the group that Mortimer betrayed them while she was dead, but Colleen tells Joey that she would rather trust Mortimer than him. Episode 2 After voting Tana and Justine into the challenge, Colleen continues to blame Joey for their current situation. Thumbnails 3x1.jpg|Colleen Ballinger alongside Joey Graceffa and Manny Mua for the Thumbnail for Episode 1 The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 3x4.jpg|Colleen Ballinger alongside Matthew Patrick and The Man with No Name (Character) for the Thumbnail for Episode 4 The Man with No Name (Episode) Maxresdefault-1531978309.jpg|Colleen Ballinger alongside The Twin Dolls (Characters) and Safiya Nygaard for the Thumbnail for Episode 6 Twin Dolls (Episode) 3x11.jpg|Colleen Ballinger alongside Manny Mua, Joey Graceffa, Nikita Dragun and Matthew Patrick for the Episode 11 Behind the Town Collecting The Dead Part 1.png Gallery Colleen ballinger.png|Colleen's offical poster for Season 3 Colleen painted.png|Colleen as she appers during the Season 3 intro Antidote.png|Colleen working with Matt and Ro Collen is not buying it.png|Colleen is suspicious of Joey. In flashing lights.png|What are you hiding Joey? COLLEEN BALLINGER'S PROMO VIDEO! - Escape The Night S4 ColleenDuchess.jpg|Colleen's Promo Poster 6D1B7954-C4F8-4DC7-AA15-C9E9870DF155.jpeg|Colleen in a glass case. collen intro.png|Colleen as she appers in the Season 4 intro far shot.png|A further shot BE9EBE35-657E-4AC8-A99D-19A3ED643FEB.jpeg|Colleen’s confessional in Season 4. Collen and Ro.png|Colleen and Ro Season 4 crew.png|Colleen on set Quotes *"That cute little muffin is strong! She crushed me!" *"This bitch got bit too!" *”There’s a disco party, and MAMA, I’M READY!” *"Bitch!" (after JC asks if anyone is willing to volunteer for the challenge) *"Please don't do this! Please! *Joey grabs her* Stop! Please, don't do this! Please! Don't do this! STOP! Please, you guys! Please stop! Please! Please don't do this to me! Please! PLEASE! AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHH! (To the group as they force her into The Maiden of Madness) *"Liar! (After Joey tries to explain whats happening" *"Ding, ding ding! We have a witch!" Trivia * Joey Graceffa mentions on Twitter that Colleen may not be dead. This is, thus far, unconfirmed. ** He was most likely referring to her presence in Season 4, however. * Colleen is the second person to be the only person voted into an instant death, the other being Justine Ezarik. Colleen was voted to go into the Maiden of Madness and Justine was buried alive in the Coffin. * Her death is considered to be one of the most brutal, in competition with Gabbie Hanna's death from Season 2. * Her death is also considered to be one of the saddest deaths along side Justine's death and Ro's * There was a rumor going around that Colleen was pregnant at the time of Season 3, but this is false. *In the trailer for Season 3 of Escape the Night, her death was spoiled, showing Joey shoving her into the Maiden of Madness. *Colleen jokingly breaks the 4th wall in the first episode of Season 4, as she mentions being married and having a baby while supposedly being dead. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Category:Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Fifth Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fourth Victims Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Trapped in the Carnival Master's Crystal Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers